The Lost Prophecy
by JediThe DeathBringer
Summary: This is my first Fanfic on Harry Potter. The story is about Harry being in depression and helped by Ron and Hermione. Finally, Harry kicked Voldie's butt. Please read it and give me some advice. Thanks!
1. The Start of the Second War

Disclaimer: All of the thing you recongizne is not mine. It belong to J.K. Rowling and etc.  
Blab,Blab,Blab,Blab,Blab,Blab,Blab,Blab,Blab.  
  
A young boy, with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead, was lying on a desk in a room that was littered with broken toys. He was writing with a quill on parchment, absorbed with the work he was that he did not notice that a snowy white owl was tapping on the windowpane.  
  
After a while, the boy finally looked up and saw the owl. He leaned over to unlatch the window to let the owl in.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Hedwig, I didn't notice you."  
  
Hedwig, the owl gave an indignant hoot as it flew into the room.  
  
This seems to be very uncommon, but to the boy, it was very common indeed. For the boy is Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world.  
  
The owl landed on the boy's shoulder and held out a letter tied to its leg. Harry took the letter and put Hedwig on a perch. Opening the letter, Harry read a reply.  
  
Harry, Glad to know that you are ok. Anything you need? Moody  
  
The letter was what the Order of Phoenix want Harry to write so that they would know that Harry is fine.  
  
Harry dumped the letter in his trunk and returned to completing his work. Harry was still grieving about the death of one Sirius Black, Godfather to Harry. Harry couldn't accept that Sirius, the closest thing that Harry had to a father, was dead, all because of his thing to act a hero as Hermione had put it.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry pushed his thoughts of Sirius to the back of his mind and went back to his work.  
  
Finally, Harry looked up and surveyed his piece of work; a potion essay on how the thickness of a cauldron can affect the potion, set by the Potion Master.  
  
Harry blew on the parchment and stored it carefully under the bed, after revising the work for the seventh time.  
  
Then, Harry took out his transfiguration essay and started revising it for the eight times.  
  
"Hermione would be proud of me, redoing all my homework." Harry thought. But the truth was that Harry did not want to go to sleep. Because, when he sleeps, he had nightmares, visions on what Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters are doing.  
  
Lord Voldemort had risen again, in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. And in Harry's fifth year, Voldemort had gone to the Department of Mysteries, in the Ministry of Magic. Now, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are on the rampage, destroying buildings and killing lots of people.  
  
Because of Harry's lighting bolt scar that he gain from his first meeting with Lord Voldemort, Harry can sense even the slightest mood change of the greatest dark lord of the era.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Harry's eyelids became lower and lower. Finally, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Harry looked around him and saw Cedric and himself in a graveyard.  
  
"Wands out, you reckon?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Harry knew what would happen next. After all, he had been in this nightmare for several times.  
  
"Kill the spare!"  
  
Harry was tied to a tombstone and was forced to relive what that happen next. The reborning of Lord Voldemort. (A/N: I don't really need to go into details about this. I trust that all REAL Harry Potter fans know what happen.)  
  
Then it came the time that Lord Voldemort force Harry to duel with him. The golden beam connected the two brother wands.  
  
Instead of the ball of light being forced to Voldemort's wand, it was forced to Harry's wand. The ghostly images of the old man, the witch, his parents and countless others came out of Harry's wand.  
  
"You killed us, you helped in the reborning of the dark lord." said one.  
  
"We gave up our lives for you and this is how you repay us?" said James.  
  
"I should have killed you the moment you were borned." shrieked Lily.  
  
"You are a worthless brat, you destroyed all we have worked for!" shouted Sirius.  
  
Harry tried to cover his ears, but their voices just passed through his hands. "This is not true! This is not true! This is not true!" Harry repeated to himself.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Harry Potter, did you hear what they said? They were right, you are worthless! No one cared for you."Voldemort bellowed right in Harry's ears.  
  
Suddenly, the place dissolved into darkness. Then it turned into a battlefield. And Harry saw Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacking a couple of Aurors stationed at some place.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Unbelievable pain spreaded through Harry's body. One of the Auror was tortured with the curse. He was down on the ground, screaming for his life.  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
Another one of the Auror fell dead as the killing curse strike bulleye.  
  
Streams of silver light like arrows hit the remaining Aurors. The Aurors' bodies started to glow and inhuman screams were heard. Then, slowly the Aurors' bodies burst into flames.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Our work here is done. Let us be gone!" said Voldemort to the Death Eaters.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
With a jolt Harry woke up sweating, barely curbing a scream.  
  
"It was not a bad night after all!" thought Harry, "I gotten a couple of hours of sleep."  
  
It was already better than some of the other nights. At least the Aurors in the vision died quickly. When Harry first gotten the vision, he was sick for the whole day, just thinking about the torture that the first victim had experienced.  
  
Slowly, Harry took a quill and some parchment and started to write down what he had saw. After that, Harry placed the parchment onto a beautiful phoenix model, and with a flash, the parchment together with the phoenix model disappeared. Harry knew that the model will be back the next day.  
  
The visions were numous and were only a few days apart. Hedwig was tired from travelling to and fro Hogwarts and Number 4 Privet Drive. Professor Dumbledore had given Harry the phoenix model so as not to tire Hedwig and to have a faster and a more secure way of giving messages.  
  
With that, Harry collapsed against the bed. He had written down everything he saw in his vision. Harry knew that the first part of the dream was a nightmare, but the second part was not, it was a vision of what Lord Voldemort was doing.  
  
In his letter, he had written down all the details, but what Professer Dumbledore did not know was that how much energy it took out of him and the fact that Harry had suffered through every curse that Lord Voldemort had casted during Harry's visions.  
  
Harry did not want Professer Dumbledore to be worried about him. There were a lot of other things that Professer Dumbledore can worry about without the added burden of knowing the pain Harry experienced during the visions.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
This Chapter: The Start of the Second War Next Chapter: Shutting down (Remus Lupin's letter to Harry) 


	2. Shutting Down

Disclaimer: All of the thing you recognize is not mine. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and etc.  
Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After sending the letter, Harry lain on the bed, exhausted. He did not have a decent sleep since the first day of the summer holidays. It was very hard to sleep. At times, Harry had only fallen asleep because of sheer exhaustion. Needless to say, Harry is very grumpy.  
  
The Dursleys were steering clear of Harry, as they were afraid of the crowd that met Harry at King Cross Station. The only time that they talk to Harry was when it was the time to send a letter to Moody. They didn't even call Harry down for breakfast. They were afraid of angering Harry as it would sent the crowd they meet at King Cross Station up their doorstep, as they had on the first day of the holidays.  
  
The sun rose and shone into Harry's room. Harry lay on the bed, tossing and turning, never still. Harry was thinking about Sirius. There was no way he could not think of Sirius. During the day, everything reminded Harry of Sirius. Harry had half a mind that the Dursleys were purposefully reminding Harry of Sirius. During the night, Sirius, Cedric, his parents and countless other that he had seen in his visions.  
  
It was only about a week into the holiday and Harry had already finished all his holidays' homework, revising them for seven to eight times. He also read, no memorized, all the textbooks. Harry knew that the main homework will come with his O.W.L results, but there was nothing for Harry to do now. The results will come in late July, two more weeks.  
  
Harry was bored, very bored. He couldn't help but think of Sirius. In the first week, Harry had the homework to keep his mind off Sirius, but now, since Harry had already finished his homework, he had nothing to keep his mind off Sirius.  
  
Harry thought about his years at Hogwarts, mainly his third year, when he met Sirius. He though about the Firebolt that Sirius had given him, the one that was guarded by trolls that Umbridge had employed. Then it hit him.  
  
Sirius couldn't have brought him the Firebolt by himself, he must have used catalogs and paid from his Gringgots account. Harry could have kissed Sirius that is if his body was still here. At that thought, Harry slumped down, again.  
  
Shaking his head, Harry stood up and sent Hedwig to get catalogs from all the bookshop in the wizarding world as he thought that at least he could get his mind off Sirius and learn something new to practice in school.  
  
Finally, Harry headed down to breakfast, wishing that Hedwig would be faster.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
At around noon, Harry was lying on his bed rereading his textbooks.  
  
Tap! Tap!  
  
With that Harry shot up from his bed and opened his window. The Dursleys no longer care about owls coming in and out of the house. They had told the neighbors that Harry was taught to be an owl trainer at his school.  
  
Hedwig entered the room, weighed down with catalogs of all kinds.  
  
Harry greedily took the catalogs from Hedwig. He fed Hedwig a couple of owl treats, thanking her for her help.  
  
Harry browsed though the catalogs, selecting the books he need, all the Defense, Charms, Potions and Transfiguration books that he could find. Harry also took a couple of muggle martial arts books, he figured that strengthen his body will help him in his fight against Voldie. At last, Harry signed the slip allowing the shops to get money from his Gringgots account.  
  
And again sent Hedwig to the bookshops.  
  
Then Harry collapsed onto the bed. He had nothing else to do. Then Harry thought of to condition his body for the martial arts that he will be pratising.  
  
With that Harry walked out of the house and started jogging.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
He never though that jogging would be that difficult. He had been running from Dudley and his gang when he was small. And Harry thought that his body was quite well conditioned. But he was wrong.  
  
Harry had started out just fine. He jogged toward the park and back for a few times.  
  
The first and second rounds were very good. The third and fourth rounds were ok. The fifth and sixth round were a little exhausting. The seventh and eighth were very exhausting. The ninth round was hell for Harry.  
  
Finally when Harry stumbled back to the house, it was already evening. He walked slowly up the stairs, breathing heavily, not unlike Dudley.  
  
Harry collapsed on the bed, tired out.  
  
Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!  
  
Harry saw Hedwig outside the window. He dragged himself over to the window to open the latch to allow Hedwig to enter.  
  
And he fell on his butt, not expecting the sight outside.  
  
Owls were outside, lots of owls, owls of all kinds, from huge barn owls to teams of six owls together.  
  
The owls outside hooted and some owls with smaller packages flew in side. But the owls with packages larger than the window were unable to enter.  
  
Harry was shocked. He didn't expect to see so many owls carrying his books.  
  
Thinking quickly, Harry ran outside and called the owls down. He took the packages from the owls and fed them an owl treat each and sent them on their way back.  
  
Harry was at a loss of what to do. On one hand, he was not able to carry the packages all by himself to his room. And on the other, he cannot leave the package lying outside the house.  
  
Finally, Harry decided to risk Uncle Veron's anger, not that he had any anger he dare to vent on him.  
  
Harry carried the package into the house, one by one, the largest first. Once inside the house, Harry found that the Dursleys were not in the kitchen. Dudley was watching T.V. in the living room, Uncle Veron and Aunt Petunia were nowhere in sight.  
  
Quickly and quietly, Harry took the smaller packages upstairs, leaving the larger package downstairs. Harry repeated this a few more times until the smaller packages were in the room.  
  
Harry tiptoed downstairs again, seeing nobody there; Harry stuffed the larger packages into the cupboard, deciding to take them when the Dursleys are asleep.  
  
Then, Harry took care of the owls in his room, hiding the most of the packages under the floorboard, some in his truck.  
  
After Harry had sent the last owl away, Uncle Veron burst into the room.  
  
"What the hell is happening? What are the ruddy owls doing outside the house? The neighbors noticed it and asked us what is happening," roared Uncle Veron.  
  
"What owls are you talking about, Uncle Veron?" asked Harry with an overly innocent voice.  
  
"You know what I am talking about!" roared Uncle Veron.  
  
"What are you talking about, Uncle Veron? I really don't know what you are talking about," said Harry, even when he knew what Uncle Veron is talking about, "There aren't any owls outside there."  
  
"WHAT?" roared Uncle Veron as he looked outside as if expecting an owl to appear.  
  
"You know, maybe I should write to my friends, you know, to ask them what happened," said Harry while looking at Uncle Veron.  
  
"WHAT? No, you don't need to write to your fri-ends, ma-ay-be I was-as wron- rong." said Uncle Veron as his face paled at the mention of Harry's friends.  
  
"Ok, so if there isn't anything, can you going outside, I have work to do." said Harry.  
  
With that, Uncle Veron went outside.  
  
Relieved, Harry sat down on the floor. It was a close shave. And Harry thought that he found out where Uncle Veron and Aunt Petunia was, dealing with the neighbors.  
  
With that, Harry dig out a book and start reading, determined to learn everything he could, to defeat Voldie.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Now, a few weeks after buy the books, two weeks to be exact. Harry had already finished all of the books, even the gigantic tome that was the book, 'Every Hex, Jinx, Curse that You Want to Know for Every Purpose in the World'.  
  
Harry lay on the bed, getting angry with himself for finishing all of the books that fast. But it couldn't be helped. Every time Harry thought of Sirius, Harry pushed himself to work harder. So it was not surprising that Harry finished all the books in two weeks as Harry thought of Sirius very often.  
  
But Harry did not care. Harry wanted to vent some of his anger. It was very frustrating to see Voldemort attack the innocents and not to be able to help at all. At first, there was a lot of pain to keep his mind off the attacks whenever Voldemort casted any spells. Then, slowly the pain grew softer and softer until there wasn't any pain left. Harry had taken to study the Death Eaters' dueling tactics and how they cast the spells to keep his mind off the attacks. Harry also taken the chance to study the Order's member tactics whenever they appear to stop the attacks.  
  
Harry sat down, getting angry at everything now. The Order didn't pass any new about the situation now, only asking if he is all right. Ron and Hermione wasn't any better, they sent letters asking if he was coping with the death of Sirius, although Ron was only implying the question. The Dursleys, it would be a laugh if they were any better, treading around him, afraid of him, as if he could turn into a lion and eat them.  
  
Harry was getting angry, very angry. Then suddenly, some of the anger went out of him, and all the glass in the house broke. Harry was surprised. He had gotten angry with himself for a couple of times before and nothing like this happened.  
  
The feeling that he had gotten was indescribable, the feeling of magic rushing out of him. It was incredible.  
  
Feeling excited, Harry closed his eyes and said in a firm voice:  
  
"ACCIO QUILL"  
  
With a slight brush of something in his hand, Harry opened his eyes, not daring to believe his eyes; a quill was in his hand. Harry waited for a few minutes, nothing came, nothing from the Ministry of Magic, telling him that he was to attend a hearing for misuse of magic.  
  
"Yahoo! I did it!"  
  
And soon, the rest of the night, and the next week, were spent practicing the spells, curses, jinxes, hexes and charms that Harry had learnt at the start of the holidays.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
It was night and Harry was in bed, aiming his finger at a target that was about 30 feet away from him. The room had under gone a huge change since Harry had started practicing wandless magic. The room is now easily the largest room in Privet Drive 4. And the room was very neat; all Dudley's toys were shrank and placed in a corner. All of the books that Harry had ordered are now gone from the room. Harry had charmed the cupboard under the stairs; it is now the private library of Harry. Harry had told Uncle Veron that he had charmed the cupboard and the Dursleys stayed away from the cupboard as if it is the plague.  
  
Tap! Tap!  
  
Harry flicked a finger and the window unlatched and allowed the owls access into the room. Harry was now changed. He had become better built. He was now taller than he was at the start of the holidays. Harry's face hid more of his expression. If any of his Hogwarts schoolmates see him now, they would not have believed that was Harry if not for the lighting bolt scar of his.  
  
Harry looked at the clock, 12.01 it says. Harry had been sixteen for a minute already and the presents arrived right on time.  
  
Harry took the presents from the owls and fed them an owl treat each.  
  
First, Harry opened the present from Hermione, which Hedwig brought. It was a set of book, a trilogy fiction muggle book on magic, entitled, 'Lord of the Rings'. From the summary, Harry Knew that it was about a hobbit having to prevent the Ring that command all from falling into the Dark Lord, Sauron's hands, while bringing it to the Crack of Doom to destroy the Ring. Trust Hermione to get the right book.  
  
Harry, Hope that you are fine, anyway, I have gotten my results back. I am so happy; I got 15 OWLs, breaking the current record held by Percy, 14 OWLs. I got an O in theory charms, practical charms, theory transfiguration, practical transfiguration, theory DADA, practical DADA, theory potions, theory astronomy, theory history of magic, theory Arithmancy, an E in practical herbology, practical potions, practical CoMC, theory Ancient runes and an A in practical astronomy. How did you do? Hermione.  
  
Secondly, Harry opened Ron's present. Surprisingly, it was a book entitled, 'Everything a Professional Captain Have to Know About'. Inside there was a note.  
  
Harry, Next year you will be the oldest member on the team, so you will have to be Captain. This book belongs to Charlie when he was the Captain. Now we decided that we should pass in on to you. I trust you to put this book to good use. I got 12 OWLs, 5 Os, 5 Es, 2 As and 2 P. Not bad, huh? Ron  
  
Then, Harry opened Mrs. Weasley's present, it was a huge cake for him, Mrs. Weasley must be trying to fatten him up.  
  
After that, Harry opened Luna's present. It was a little weird but that was to be expected. Inside the box, there were a pair of earrings and a note.  
  
Harry, This pair of earring can help you tell if an item is enchanted. If you place one of the earrings on something magical, the other one will sound. Luna.  
  
Next, is a present from Neville, inside it, there was a wand holster.  
  
Harry, Thank you for all your help, without you, I would never be this proud of myself. My Grandma brought me a new wand; hopefully, it will be better suited to my needs. Thanks Neville.  
  
Harry opened up the other presents, they were little trinkets from everyone he knew, all of the non-Gryffindor wrote to tell him how much they believe him.  
  
Harry was taking the letter from the last owl when Fawkes appeared with a flash of fire.  
  
"Fawkes!"  
  
The phoenix sang a note greeting Harry. Then Harry saw what Fawkes was carrying. It was easily the largest package of the day. Harry opened the package and saw a Pensieve inside.  
  
Harry, I believe that you may have too many thoughts in your head and that it would be easier for you to take some of them out. The charm is Removio Memories. I trust that you know the movement of the wand. Also, attached are the Hogwarts Letter and your OWLs results, which I believe that you are excited to know. Sorry for your loss once again, Harry. Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry tore opened the letter bearing his OWLs results.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
Your O.W.Ls results are as below:  
  
Outstanding theory charms  
  
Outstanding practical charms  
  
O.W.L = Outstanding  
  
Exceeds Expectations theory transfiguration  
  
Outstanding practical transfiguration  
  
O.W.L = Outstanding  
  
Outstanding theory DADA  
  
Outstanding practical DADA  
  
O.W.L = Outstanding (This is the highest mark given to a student since 1789)  
  
Outstanding theory potions  
  
Exceed Expectations practical potions  
  
O.W.L = Outstanding  
  
Exceeds Expectations theory astronomy  
  
Acceptable practical astronomy  
  
O.W.L = Exceeds Expectations  
  
Outstanding practical CoMC  
  
O.W.L = Outstanding  
  
Exceeds Expectations practical herbology  
  
O.W.L = Exceeds Expectations  
  
Acceptable theory history of magic  
  
O.W.L = Acceptable  
  
Dreadful practical divination  
  
O.W.L = Dreadful  
  
Grand Total of: 7 Outstanding, 4 Exceeds Expectations, 2 Acceptable, 1 Dreadful  
13 OWL  
  
You are encouraged to join the classes below:  
  
POTIONS  
  
TRANSFIGURATION  
  
CHARMS  
  
DEFENCE AGAINST DARK ARTS  
  
CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURE  
  
ASTRONOMY  
  
To say that Harry was shocked is an understatement. He never expected to get such a good result. Harry immediately wrote a reply to Ron and Hermione and sent the owl on their way back.  
  
At last, Harry turned to the last owl.  
  
Written on top of the letter was:  
  
The Last Will of Sirius Black  
  
Hi, there is a slight change in this chapter. 


	3. The Last Will of Sirius Black

Disclaimer: All of the thing you recognize is not mine. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and etc.  
Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab and so on.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Written on top of the letter was:  
  
The Last Will of Sirius Black  
  
Harry looked in shock at the letter. He couldn't believe it. Sirius left a will, it couldn't be. How could they have known that Sirius was dead? Surely that they didn't have any knowledge of how Sirius had fell through the veil.  
  
Mr. Potter, This is the last will of Mr. Sirius Black. You are one of the stated to receive a portion of Mr. Sirius Black's properties. You are invited to a reading of Mr. Sirius Black's will at Gringgot's Room No. 257 on the 2nd of August at 8 a.m. to witness the giving out of Mr. Sirius Black's properties. Mr. Pallery Lawyer of Mr. Sirius Black  
  
Harry dropped the letter. His good mood of the day destroyed. The letter had brought Sirius's death to the foremost of his mind again.  
  
Harry flicked his finger and suddenly the room expanded and targets appeared on the far wall.  
  
"Stupefy"  
  
Harry was determined to work until Sirius's death was once again where it belonged, forgotten.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
The sun rose again, in the sky. Harry lain in bed. Today is the 2nd of August, the day when he has to face other people who knew of Sirius's death, the day that Sirius's death was to be staring him in the face.  
  
Harry was pale. Huge bags were under Harry's eyes. He hasn't slept a wink since the letter came. He also hasn't eaten anything since that day too.  
  
The Dursley didn't dare to come near the door. The sound of spells hitting the wall was enough to make them steer clear of the room.  
  
It was almost 8 a.m. Harry had written to Dumbledore about the meeting. Dumbledore replied and told Harry that someone will come and bring him to the meeting at 8 a.m. Harry had a good guess that the person is to be Remus Lupin, since he also has to go to the meeting.  
  
At 7.59 am, the doorbell rang. Harry wearily walked down the stairs to the door. The Dursley were nowhere in sight. Harry had told them that he has to go to a meeting at 8 am and someone will be here to fetch him.  
  
"Hi! Professor."  
  
"Harry, call me Remus. Are you ready to go to the meeting?" asked Remus Lupin.  
  
"As ready as I can be."  
  
Remus could see that Harry was very tired. His eyelids were almost going to close and his body slumped. The death of Sirius must have been very hard on Harry, as hard as it is on him.  
  
"Hold this, Harry," said Remus as he took out a quill from his pocket," This is a portkey to take us to Room 257."  
  
Harry touched the quill and as the clock strike 8 am, disappeared in a flash.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"I see that you are here, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore as they popped into the room.  
  
"Mr. Potter, we can now start," said a short stocky man in robes which Harry guess was Mr. Pallery.  
  
Harry observed that the room is void of any people, with the exception of Harry, Remus, Mr. Pallery and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Mr. Pallery placed a black howler on his desk and opened it.  
  
The voice of Sirius filled the air.  
  
I, Sirius Black, hereby declare my will. The Black Manor, with all its content is to be given to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. All my other earthly properties are to be co-owned by Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. The Black Family Fund is to be split in three equal parts, the first part is given to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts; the second part is to be given to Remus Lupin, my best friend; the third part is to be given to Harry Potter, my Godson. Vault 363, with all its content is to be given to Harry Potter, my Godson. Harry, the vault contains your parent's old things. Remember, I will always be with you all in spirit. Goodbye!  
  
By the time Sirius's voice had faded, Harry was in tears, he had tried to forget it, but till the end, Sirius's death was still unavoidable.  
  
"Bye, Padfoot, I will miss you," whispered Remus.  
  
Remus's face was contented. He had made his final goodbyes to Sirius.  
  
"Harry, you need to be strong, Sirius wouldn't want you to be this sad over him. You have to move on, remember Sirius in your heart, never forget him but don't grief too much over him, after all, death is but the next great adventure," said Professor Dumbledore, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Dumbledore, if you please sign your names here, the transfer of Mr. Black's properties with be done." said Mr. Pallery as he held out a quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
Dumbledore, Remus and Harry all signed the parchment.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry, I have to go now, here is a lot of things I have to do, for Voldemort have been very active ever since he broke into the Ministry," said Professor Dumbledore as he walked out of the room.  
  
Remus stood up and patted Harry on his shoulder. "We should be going now, Harry. It is not too safe for us to be away from the Dursleys so long. Besides, we have to go to check the deeds of Sirius's properties and to authorize the transfer of the money."  
  
As Remus and Harry were walking out of the room, Mr. Pallery stood told Harry and Remus, "If you have need of my services, please feel free to owl me."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Remus stood at the counter, talking with the goblin there. He was authorizing the transfer of money to each account.  
  
"Come on, Harry, I am done. We are supposed to go to Vault 363 to check the things here."  
  
Remus bought Harry to a cart and told the Griphook, the goblin in the cart that they want to go to Vault 363. The cart started rolling.  
  
While the cart was zooming through the tunnels, Remus shouted over the rushing wind.  
  
"Harry, do you know what is in Vault 363? The vault belongs to your parents, containing various things we have collected in our school days, like the records of pranks we played on the school and the old school books. Dumbledore took your father's old coat out of here."  
  
With a screech, the cart stopped outside Vault 363. The vault has to be one of the most secure vaults in Gringgots. Remus has to first give the vault key to Griphook for him to open the first lock. Then Griphook have to stick his finger into the keyhole and open the second lock. Remus stepped forward and enters a combination of number into the wall and to give a password before all the locks opened.  
  
When they entered the vault, Harry came up to a wall with a couple of screens on it.  
  
"Come here Harry, I got to enter your magical signature and your palm prints into the system. The system also has to remember your pupil signature too."  
  
Remus took Harry's wand and places it onto a screen. Remus also made Harry placed his palm on a screen and asks Harry to look into a hole.  
  
A voice spoke up, "Entering signatures..."  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light covered Harry from head to toe.  
  
"Signatures entered, confirm authorize to open vault?"  
  
"Confirmed."  
  
"Authority granted. Welcome, Son of Prongs."  
  
"Professor, what is that?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
"Harry, that is a crazy idea by your mother. A super secure block. So even if someone got pass the locks outside, they could not get into the real vault." Remus said as he place his hand on the screen where Harry just placed his hand and looked into the same hole.  
  
"Enter vault?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
In another flash of light, Harry found himself standing in a huge room, filled with things.  
  
"So, how is it?" asked Remus, "It is beautiful, right?"  
  
"Amazing..." gasped Harry, "I have never seen anything like it before."  
  
"So do you want to take any things out, Harry? There are a lot of things in here. Lily bought her whole collection of rare books inside here. And all the items that we have used in our pranks are also in here. Also Sirius's weights are also in here. He used to drop them on our heads whenever he had the chance to." said Remus as he looked lovingly around the vault.  
  
"I think I will take a look around here first" said Harry as he walked around, amazed at all of the things in here.  
  
"Harry, I suggest that you take the ruby stones beside the bookshelves, it will give you the laughs. We have recorded all of our pranks end results in the stones, after all, pranks are meant to be recorded and laugh at," said Remus as he walked over to the stone in comment.  
  
"I think I will take the stones and the some of the books, Remus." Harry told Remus as Harry finished look at all of the things in the vault.  
  
While Remus was shrinking some of the books, and putting the stones in a bag, Harry asked,  
  
"Remus, is my parents' wedding rings in here?"  
  
"Yes, I remembered that Sirius place their wedding rings in here somewhere. Let search around the vault for it," Remus said as he begins to dig in the piles of stuff in the vault.  
  
Harry shrink the rest of the books that Remus deem too hard for him while Remus turned his back and placed a notice-me-not charm on the bookshelves so as not to alert Remus of his doing.  
  
A set of weights caught Harry's eyes.  
  
"They must be Sirius's ones." thought Harry, "I think I will be better prepared if I am in tip-top condition."  
  
Harry shrank the weights and places them in his pocket.  
  
"Found it! It was buried in the pile of jewelries over there." exclaimed Remus,"Are you ready for the trip back to Privet Drive?"  
  
"I am done, Remus, let's go," said Harry as he stepped out of the vault.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Once Remus and Harry were walking toward the exit, a goblin rushed up and passed a stack of parchment to Remus.  
  
"Uh.. Remus, what are those?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, here, take the piece of parchment on the top. It summarizes all of your properties around the world and its total worth in gallons. The rest of the stack list your properties in detail, the stocks you own, royalties paid to you and etc.," replied Remus.  
  
"So, my total worth in gallons is..."said Harry as he glanced down the parchment," NINE BILLION NINE HUNDRED FIFTY THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-SIX GALLONS TWENTY-SEVEN SICKLES AND TWO KUNTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yahoo!!! 1 review, at last, Finally!!!!!!!!! Yes!! Yes!! P.S I know I haven't updated for a long time, about a couple of months. You know, SCHOOL WORK, yap with capital letters. Also, I was quite disappointed when at first, I didn't have any reviews so I didn't really update, and quite a cliffy on chapter 2 is it? The next update will be when I have a break from schoolwork. Which could be, well, any time next 3 months or so. 


	4. Sneaking Around The Forbidden Magics

Disclaimer: All of the thing you recognize is not mine. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and etc.  
Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab, Blab and so on.  
  
Special Thanks to The Reader and hp4eva who reviewed the previous two chapters respectively. So, Thanks  
  
Alert: Change in Chapter 2  
  
"So, my total worth in gallons is..."said Harry as he glanced down the parchment," NINE BILLION NINE HUNDRED FIFTY THOUSAND THREE HUNDRED AND EIGHTY-SIX GALLONS TWENTY-SEVEN SICKLES AND TWO KUNTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!! But... But...But how? How did I get so much money? I know my family is rich, but not as rich as to have, " here, Harry looked at the piece of parchment again, "nine billion over gallons. And nine billion gallons changed to British pounds is forty something billion pounds, and that is a lot of money."  
  
"And how could my vault hold nine billion gallons, there is piles of, heck, mountains of gallons in here but, nine billion is a huge number, how could my vault not be bursting?"said Harry in a long-winded rant.  
  
"Harry, you are rambling," Remus told Harry.  
  
"You know, there is a reason why your vault is not bursting with gallons inside," said Remus.  
  
"Which is," Harry, who had shut up once Remus had informed him that he was blabbering, retorted.  
  
"Well, more than ninety percent of your total fortune was kept in some other vaults and Dumbledore haven't really seen the need to inform you of the existence of all the other vaults. You see, the vault that you are using, contain around ten million gallons in it, and since you haven't really brought anything except for your school supplies, you did not have the need to use the money from some other vaults, and so you didn't know of them," Remus replied.  
  
"Oh!" signed Harry," Yet another thing that the Great Boy-Who-Lived didn't know about himself. You know, people usually know more about themselves than they know about other."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Remus and Harry strolled out of the marble hall of Gringgots and looked out upon to Diagon Ally.  
  
"So, what do you want to buy? O Great Exalted Boy-Who-Lived." asked Remus.  
  
"Stop that, Remus, you are sending shivers down mine spine," retorted Harry.  
  
"So the Great Exalted Boy-Who-Lived is afraid of sarcasm, oh, whoever would guess that, from the boy who defeated the Dark Lord," sniggered Remus.  
  
"Remus, stop that, stop teasing me, you know how much I HATE being the Boy- Who-Lived." Harry told Remus.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll stop teasing you. So, what do you want to buy in Diagon Ally? You need anything?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes, I need to buy some more books, you know, to beef up my essays, so I think I'll go to the bookstore,"replied Harry.  
  
"You need any help?" asked Remus, his concern for Harry's safety very obvious.  
  
"Nah, Remus, I don't really think that Death Eaters are going to pluck me out of Diagon Ally under the eyes of all the people here," replied Harry, "So how about we meet back at Leaky Cauldrons in about, say, two hours?"  
  
"I think one hour is enough for you to buy all the things you need," said Remus.  
  
"Oh, come on, Remus, I don't think that I am going to disappear from Diagon Ally. So, pretty please!!" whined Harry.  
  
"Ok, two hours it is, then," said Remus, giving in to Harry.  
  
"Ok, Thanks, Remus. Oh yah, I have to go in to muggle London for some clothes after we meet back, " shouted Harry as he lose himself into the crowd.  
  
"That boy, he will be the death of me," signed Remus as he went back into Gringgots to look though the pile of parchment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Harry lost himself into the crowd and made his way toward the centre of the crowd.  
  
At there, with a snap of his fingers, Harry's appearance slowly shifted into an old man with a bended back.  
  
This is a spell that Harry had developed during the summer holidays. It helped Harry blend in the crowd but a drawback is that Harry need to be around a lot of people for it to work, giving Harry a different appearance each time, but once the spell is initiated, it last exactly for 15 minutes.  
  
Harry skulked towards Knockturn Ally (Is this the correct spelling??). He had something to buy in Knockturn Ally.  
  
Once inside, Harry moved quickly towards the only bookstore in Knockturn Ally.  
  
Inside the bookstore, Harry moved toward the forbidden magic area without wasting any time, after all, he only had 15 minutes.  
  
Forbidden magic is not exactly dark arts. It is magic that has great power and great damage and it is split into several parts.  
  
The first, blood magic, it uses the natural power of blood. Blood is the bringer of life.  
  
The second, elemental magic, it uses the power of element, air, water, fire, earth, light and shadow.  
  
The third, mind magic, it uses the power of mind, Mind, the imaginary world of itself.  
  
The fourth, soul magic, it uses the power of soul, Soul, the emotions that make life so wonderful.  
  
Once Harry reached the shelves, he skimmed over the title of the books, and picked out the following books that seem to be the best read.  
  
The Forbidden Magic  
  
Blood Sacrifice and its Powers  
  
Blood Rituals  
  
Air, Water, Fire and Earth: A Complete Guide  
  
Light and Shadows  
  
The Ways of Elementals: of Air  
  
The Ways of Elementals: of Water  
  
The Ways of Elementals: of Fire  
  
The Ways of Elementals: of Earth  
  
The Ways of Elementals: of Light  
  
The Ways of Elementals: of Shadows  
  
Imaginary World of Your Mind  
  
The Lesser Arts of the Mind  
  
The Complete Book of The Soul  
  
Soul You Want to Know, And You Shall Know  
  
(A/N: I know, it's VERY DESCRIPTIVE)  
  
Harry had bought all the books on the elementals, as he didn't know when he might have time to come to Knockturn Ally again.  
  
Harry quickly walked out to the counter and paid for the books, walk outside and vanished into the crowd again.  
  
A figure, this time a tall man shrouded in a rode that seems to absorb sunlight walked into the bookstore and headed for the Dark Arts Section of the stall.  
  
After 10 minutes, the figure emerged from the bookstore satisfied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
That figure walked into a crowd and disappeared, and a couple of minutes later, Harry Potter walked out from the crowd.  
  
"Finally, I am done with the sneakily stuff, now, let go and buy the schoolbooks," thought Harry as he moved in the direction of Flourish and Blots (A/N: don't know the spelling, review to tell me, thanks).  
  
Harry walked to the bookshop and entered it.  
  
Inside the bookshop, Harry went to the Potions section and picked out the sixth year texts for the subject.  
  
After that, Harry went to the Transfiguration section and looked if there are any new advanced Transfiguration books that he has not read. After all, Transfiguration adds an extra dimension to his dueling skill.  
  
Charms section were the next stop for Harry. Harry loved charms, they are very interesting and Charms is the best subject of Harry next to Defense Against Dark Arts.  
  
In Defense Against Dark Arts, Harry almost brought the whole section. Almost being the keyword. All the Lockhart's books are dismissed without even a glance, as well as all the books that Harry had brought with the catalogs.  
  
Next, Harry proceed to the Care of Magical Creatures section, and brought the sixth year texts.  
  
Harry only took five courses out of the six that he had been offered, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions.  
  
Harry had dropped Astronomy, as he didn't think there is any chance that it might be used in fighting.  
  
Harry brought all the texts and exited the bookshop.  
  
Next, Harry went to buy the Potions ingredients for the year.  
  
Very soon, Harry found that two hours had passed.  
  
At the Leaky Cauldrons, Remus was waiting for Harry.  
  
Very soon, Harry entered the pub.  
  
"So, Harry, got all your things?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yah, I have got everything," said Harry, walking over to Remus carrying all the school supplies in bags.  
  
"Here, let me shrink them for you," said Remus, "So, are you ready to go and by some new clothes for yourself?"  
  
"Yes, I am ready."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Harry collapsed on his bed, as it had been an exhausting day for him. After buying the school supplies, Harry and Remus had shopped for around four hours to compile a new wardrobe for Harry.  
  
Harry looked around his room; Harry had made walls around his room so as not to alert the Order that he had the ability to use wandless magic.  
  
Harry took out the books he had brought from Knockturn Ally, the 15 books of forbidden magic when he was disguised as an old man and around 6 books on the Dark Arts when he was disguised as a "dark" wizard.  
  
Know Your Enemy and Know Yourself; you will win every battle.  
  
Know Not Your Enemy but Know Yourself; you may win some battle.  
  
Know Not Your Enemy and Know Not Yourself; you will lose every battle.  
  
So they say...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Done, finally. Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! Thanks 


End file.
